This World
by GothBunneh
Summary: Lost friends, wartorn lands, contrasting ideals, fighting, loving... everything that an obsessed fangirl can think of and more... This story stars every race, most leaders from WoW, OCs... i suck at summaries, just read the story lol. Rated for ltr chps
1. The Lonely Paladin

_**FIRST SOME WORDS FROM THE AUTHOR:**_

_[This part is kinda long... if you wanna just scroll down and read the story first, feel free. You won't hurt my feelings...]_

I don't know, I typed an almost endless story so long ago, I can't find all the files on my computer...

I've been randomly digging up the begining chapters and now that my writing is "slightly better" I figured it might be fun to rewrite and edit them... ... ... ... ... well... ... ... ... ... ...

It's been more work than fun... ha ha...

I wrote these both for my own enjoyment and for my friend's. We know the background stuff and who everyone is so I never wrote it in the story itself and ,well, if I were to just post that, a lot of people would be confused , Like, I don't know, everyone? Ha ha...

Either way, if you don't know my characters and stuff [bah! We never told anyone so of course you don't know them unless you know my deviantart account], the begining chapters and whatever may make you go "who the fuck is that?" but please bear with me. I'll be adding descriptions, bios, explanations and all that good stuff along the way and in the story!

_**Disclaimer: Warcraft/World of Warcraft is copyright of Blizzard entertainment **_and all that.

I use some of their characters [ex: Warchief Thrall, Kael'thas Sunstrider, Varian Wrynn, etc] and may make them kind of oocish , I also try to kind of wrap the story around the lore in the games itself but of course with my OCs in it it's altered some. I don't claim ownership to them at all! I am just a fan with outlandish writing ideas .

_**If you don't like stories about peoples' OCs please don't go flaming at me and what not. I am just trying to share the joy of imagination! D:**_

_**Note: This story will contain yaoi as in most all my works. Probably some yuri as well.[if I continue long enough to get to that 'chapter']**_

_**The Pendant of Powers: A Paladin's Musing**_

Dorinnar sat silently in the almost empty tavern, his drink now cold, his food forgotten and the last of the workers getting ready to turn in for the night. He gazed into the fire idly, almost looking as if he were entranced. Even as a female patron passed him on the way to her room, being sure to cast him a flirtatious glance and swing her hips a bit, he simply sat staring blankly at the dancing flames.

Without thinking he moved his hand to his collar. He reached into his shirt and pulled out the small pendant that always hung from his neck, even when he slept. He'd kept it with him since the day he recieved it, decades ago, from his young friend... He looked it over slowly, examining it and musing over its markings.

The pendant was adorned with four family crests: The Lightbringer crest, the Wryst crest, the Sunblaez crest, and the Ungrei crest.

It was arranged like a compass with the Lightbringer taking the North, the Sunblaez taking the South, the Wryst taking the West and the Ungrei taking the East. Each family crest held a small stone of differing colors in the center. With the North was a clear White, the East had a shining Blue, the south held a dark Violet, and the West was Ebony.

From each household Dorinnar knew at least one person who could easily reflect their entire family.

He was from the Lightbringer household. They were natural leaders with their good judgement and quick assesments of any situation. Those that came from his family were paladins mostly. They were skilled in physical strengths and had a good hand at casting. Dorinnar himself was a prime example of this, though his inate nack for avoiding work kept him in the low rankings.

Next there was Repusmi from the Sunblaez household. Members of this family were adept at spell casting and emersed themselves in the ways of the light. Like monks they trained tirelessly to hone both body and mind. They were powerful and intelligent, though never haughty. Repusmi himself hadn't proved to be very strong before his leave for the Eastern Kingdoms but Dorinnar knew better. This scrawny boy from the Sunblaez house was not to be taken lightly. When the time came to be strong and defend both his honor and his friends he would be victorious. He simply didn't like to draw attention to himself by dueling and show boating around like all his other friends.

There was Lael from the Wryst household. The Wryst household was one of the most feared and respected. They didn't have much control over magics but as far as combat went, they could not be beaten. Skilled in both weapon training and hand to hand combat, they made the most excellent warriors. Lael himself was a large and rather reckless elf and had caused his groups more trouble than he seemed worth sometimes. The Wryst family was not usually so careless and ignorant of their fellow comrades, but Dorinnar had decided there were always exceptions.

Lastly there was Miimiy from the Ungrei household. Stong controls over magics and maniacal minds do mix for the perfect warlocks and battle mages in this case. The Ungrei are intelligent by nature and can always find a way to bring their love of magic into any situation (for good or bad). Miimiy was the perfect addition to the group, especially when they were outnumbered. Morphing enemies and freezing guards made spy missions a breeze.

...

Dorinnar gasped the pendant tightly. Fighting back the urge to yell out in frustration, he turned the pendant over to look at the engraved image. The image was of him and these three other elves. They had come to these lands almost a century ago, each of them alone and without food, water or a home. They happened upon each other and banded together to form a small make-shift family. They managed alright for a while, but the war between the Horde and Alliance came to affect them as well.

The paladin closed his eyes as visions in the inn's fire engulfed him, calling him back to the the night they were seperated...

_**[ The Pendant of Powers -End-]**_

Well I wish I could find the begining of this one... the original begining. *sweatdrops* I had to retype it to post this chapter with a sound mind... And I wish even more that I could explain these families and people better... alas, with my mind thinking faster than I can register thoughts, it would take a mirracle to accomplish such a task. ,

Either way, thanks for reading [I know it was short too . it looked longer on my cpu...]

Next chapter goes to the visions of the past (and explains why Dorinnar wants to yell ha ha)

Note: Any comments or feedback/writing tips would be greatly appreciated :)

_PS- If I have readers here who are wondering about my story _Robot Heart _or any other of my _Naruto_ works as posted on the other website [you know the one!], I am sorry but at this point in time I cannot bring myself to continue them :( I apologize for the long gap in updates and now this, but I simply can't! , Please understand, I had great fun and loved your feedback :)_

_-GothBunneh_


	2. Our Darkest Hour: Part 1

Alright, here we go! I kind of discontinued this story due to lack of interest back on my main site… buuuuuuut I got bored and decided to update here anyway :D eve though I had kind of lost my pw for a long while… RH is next on my list to update so don't worry Naruto fans. Either way, here we go!

Chapter two!

_**Our Darkest Hour: Part One**_

"Dori...?"

Dorinnar looked over his shoulder at his younger friend, the waning moonlight outside letting him see in the dark room.

"Repusmi... why are you awake? The sun's not even up yet..." Shrugging the younger's hand off his shoulder, he opted to return to his slumber. "Go to sleep."

"B-but Dori! I hear something outside!" Repusmi shook the elder elf lightly as he sighed and pushed himself up. He raised a hand up to his ear and listened silently for a moment.

"I don't hear anything. You're probably just hungry and imagining things. Now be a good girl and go to sleep," he said and plopped back down. The younger's face grew red.

"I'm not a girl! And I'm not imagining things! I know I heard something!" Repusmi whispered harshly against his ear. The elder only grumbled something about not waking the other two in the next room and shrugged again.

"Dori, please!" he pleaded quietly, grabbing the other's shoulder and pulling him to turn. "I'm not imagi-"

*crack*

Dorinnar quickly pulled his friend down closer and rolled over him, pinning him on the make-shift bed and covering his mouth with his hand. Eyes closed, he ignored the younger boy beneath him gripping onto his shirt, and concentrated on the seemingly quiet night. Then he heard it.

Footsteps...

Right outside the room's boarded window no less.

'But who would be stalking around here...?'

Dorinnar decided not to risk it and find an answer just yet. He pulled Repusmi's hands from his shirt as he carefully got up and motioned for the younger to follow. Silently they slipped into the main room of their tiny home. Dorinnar grabbed a dagger from behind the houseplant and mentally reminded himself to apologize to Repusmi. The younger had said it was a good precautionary measure in case they had some uninvited guests and continued to cover the house, despite the others' saying no one would ever come out this far. The whole house was full of hidden weapons and he had to admit, they did come in handy.

Pushing that thought aside, he led the younger boy into the other room where their friends were still sound asleep.

"Lael, Miimiy! Wake up!" he nudged them with his foot.

"Dori? What-"

"Shh! Keep quiet," Dorinnar motioned towards the window in the room which was also boarded. Repusmi had moved to it and placed his hands on the boards. He was leaning close to them to try and look outside.

"We have guests..." Dorinnar finished as Miimiy took another blade from under her bed.

*rustle*

Lael was up in a flash, pulling Repusmi away from the window. The four listened quietly as they heard voices now, speaking in a tongue they didn't understand.

"- - - - -!"

"- - - -… - - - -."

"-."

Footsteps… a rustling noise… and then silence. A shaky breath was shared around the room as the four elves relaxed, Dorinnar and Miimiy lowering their blades some. Lael stopped trying to crush his smaller friend against his body and let young Repusmi go, who, in turn, almost choked on the air. Aside from his gasping and light coughing, the night remained silent. Both Dorinnar and Lael were still straining to hear something, anything to tell them that the intruders might still be there. But after a few long moments, they both relaxed.

Miimiy yawned. "Fwaa… if that's that, then I'm going back to sleep. Lael?" Said elf wrapped an arm around her thin waist and waved a hand at his other two friends in a shooing motion. Repusmi made a face but Dorinnar only chuckled lightly.

"C'mon, Repusmi." Within the blink of an eye, he was beside his younger friend, holding his hand as if he were escorting a lady. "You can sleep in my bed if you're still afraid." He winked slyly, making the younger blush and squirm.

"I was not afraid! I was only concerned for all of _your_ safeties!"

…

When they got back into their own room, Dorinnar couldn't help but laugh at how quickly his friend went to his bed and climbed in, covering his head with the blankets. Only his ears could be seen and again, he couldn't help but go over and tease them with his finger, flicking them. A muffled growl was all he got in return, making him laugh.

But as his laugh faded, the night seemed to turn serene once more. He sat down next to the tiny form bundled on his bed and stared at the messy and abandoned bed across the room. How many nights had he spent awake simply staring at the form sleeping there? How many nights had he gone over to that bedside just to tuck the body there in even snugger? How many nights had he just sat there, watching that sleeping face…? And how many nights more had he offered that person to sleep here, beside him in his own bed? And now, to have him finally lying next to him…

Dorinnar finally lied down fully as he heard the other's breathing slow. His arms behind his head, he closed his eyes and let himself doze. Just as he was on the verge of finally falling back asleep, his friend decided to speak, startling him.

"…they're not going back to sleep are they?"

Repusmi pulled the blanket back so he could look up at his friend. The elder glanced down at him, a bored expression on his face. "Who?"

"Miimiy and Lael you dunderhead."

"What makes you think they're not going to sleep?"

Repusmi gave the elder a look that screamed 'do you think I'm stupid?'

"Miimiy's too cautious for that and Lael's too hot-blooded. They snuck out didn't they?"

Dorinnar seemed to think for a moment, as if the evening were far away. He brought a hand to his face, a finger tapping his chin. "I dunnoooo~. They might haaaaave, I suuupoooose~."

"Dori, I heard them."

"Ah ha ha."

Repusmi stayed silent for a time. A long time. He didn't move at all. Dorinnar got a bit worried, glancing down at him again.

"Something else on your mind?"

Large eyes, shining even in this darkness, looked up at him. The elder's eyes widened slightly at the look. It made him a bit uncomfortable with that quivering lip he saw. Repusmi shifted a bit, a light red dust settling on his cheeks as he moved closer, regarding his friend seriously. "Why didn't you go with them…?"

"Wh-what?" Dorinnar stuttered slightly, a bit taken aback by the question. "Why would I go with them?"

"Dori, you love to fight." The younger said softly and, what Dorinnar thought sounded, somewhat sadly. Repusmi turned from his stomach to his side, facing away from his friend. "You don't always have to force yourself, sticking around to look after me… I know I'm not as strong as you, but I can take care of myself when I have to…"

Is that what he thought? That he was go through trouble just to see him safe? That he was an annoyance and nothing else? Oh, by the Light, how he wished he could turn the boy over and show him just how much he really meant to him! But… how would he react to that? He wasn't a child anymore. But he was still so young… Still, it seemed worth the effort at least…

Dorinnar bit his lip and took a deep breath before grabbing the younger's shoulder, turning him. He only caught a glimpse of those shining eyes, startled from the sudden action, before he froze completely.

"Aaaaaaaaaiiiiiieeee!"

Dorinnar's own eyes flashed as he whirled around, already blocking the attack. He cradled his younger friend close to his chest, pulling him from the bed as more of… _them_ entered the room. He'd seen creatures like this before… humans. From afar he'd seen them. Their prince had spoken of them before… But what were they doing here, in the middle of nowhere? And why were they attacking?

They moved closer. One, two, three… seven. Seven of them. They were surrounded! All Dorinnar could do was hold Repusmi close and try to look as calm as he could. He might be able to hold his own in a fight… even with all these people. But if they tried to pick off Repusmi, who was smaller and ultimately weaker… This was a mess. He couldn't protect his friend from all of them. And what happened to Miimiy and Lael? Why did she scream?

"- - - - -?"

One of them was talking to a human wearing a red sash around his neck. Could it be the leader…?

"-. - - - - - - -…. - -."

Whoever this person was, that last sentence sounded absolute. Dorinnar's eyes narrowed as the group moved closer. They looked too ragged to be soldiers… were they just wandering thugs, lost in the forest? One of them took a step in front of the others. He eyed the younger elf, looking him up and down. The grin that crossed his face made Dorinnar's blood run cold.

They were on top of him a moment later, tearing Repusmi from his hold, pulling his arms backwards and knocking the wind out of him. He gagged on spit and struggled to stay conscious. He swung his leg and managed to knock one the humans off his feet. A blade flashed in the moonlight intruding from the no longer boarded window and it bit deeply into his left shoulder. He gritted his teeth to the pain and yanked the blade from its owner. In a cascade of movements, he sank the dagger into one man's neck, and slashed another's chest, causing him to fall, crippled from the blow. Dodging a blow from behind, he managed to move from the center of them and over to where the door was. But something was wrong…

'…Where's Repusmi?'

Dorinnar's eyes widened in panic as he looked around frantically. Three of the humans were gone and so was his friend…

"Long eared freak!"

Startled by the understandable language, Dorinnar was too slow to block the blow to his head. He took the full brunt of the blow and staggered, his legs suddenly feeling like jelly. He fell to the ground with a grunt and ended up biting his tongue. He looked up with fading vision. Two men dead… two men still in the room… where were the other three…? And where was Repusmi…? He strained to stay conscious, ignoring the sticky liquid pouring down now onto his forehead.

"…ri…!"

Dorinnar's ear twitched at the distant, almost inaudible sound. With the world fading and his mind reeling, he thought he imagined it. But again he heard it. Only this time he knew he didn't imagine it. And this time, he knew what it was.

"Dori!"

It was a cry for help… He reached his hand out towards the door only to have it stamped on by the human who he'd understood earlier.

"R-repu…smi…"

And then the world went black…

…TBC…

Oh dear lord I actually wrote something good for the first time in months if not a year! Dorinnar! Your undying love inspired me! -teary eyes of admiration-

Either way, lemme know what you think :) chapter three is coming up soon! r&r!


End file.
